Himawari's troubles
by KaoriChiyuri
Summary: When a little bit bruised Himawari came to Uchicha compound she didn't expect to be questioned by uncle Sasuke, well Sasuke also wasn't expecting her to be beaten at first place. Let's see how it will go, I suck at summaries, first ff but well it had to finally happened right? Rated T for safety Post-war, canon-verse,updated 9-7-16 (first3chaptersbecame1) (Hima is already 12btw)


Knock on the door got Sasuke surprised, he didn't expect anyone today. The dobe was too busy with his Hokage stuff, Sakura had her shift in hospital and well Sarada had mission that was held in other village. He stopped cleaning his sword and opened the door.

"Umm uncle Sasuke?"

"Himawari?" He didn't expect to see a little Himawari covered in dust with a few new forming bruises

"Umm is there Sarada? I mean is she at home now?" she said nervously

"No, she's at three days mission." he said calmly looking at her, in fact he noticed that there was something wrong with her arm

"Okay, umm thanks, sorry for bothering you." she said and took two steps back

Sasuke looked at her again, he sighted. Well he couldn't let go that little girl all by herself hurted, Sakura would probably kill him, and Sarada would be mad.

"Oi Himawari"

"Hai?" she stopped

"What's going on? Who hurted you?"

"It's nothing, it's just the training got too rough" she said without looking at him

"Tch. You're lying"

"Uncle please." her eyes were focused on the ground

"Himawari don't lie to me" Sasuke said coldly

"It's just training, my chakra pathways got closed and I came to Sarada because she could open them, well you know, the chakra pathways for me, it happens sometimes. I just.. My mom would be worried, and you know dad, he would be furious, it's my fault for being too weak, so please don't tell them" she said quickly

"Fine." He said, activating his sharingan, then in a flash of seconds Himawari could move her left arm, then he moved his hand to her face healing those ugly bruises. She was a girl and bruises don't suit little girls

"Arigatou uncle" she said with a cute smile

"Tch.. Don't get hurt again or I'll tell your mother."

"Hai, hai. Gomen! I'll go now, byebye! " she said while running

Sasuke got a bad feeling about this..

He didn't like the idea that someone was hurting his little goddaughter.

After all she was almost part of the family, she was always around Sarada these days.

Sasuke sighted again, well he will have to see on his own eyes that it was "just the training" or he won't be able to find peace.

* * *

Himawari was running towards forest. She wasn't really expecting this to happen. She grinned to herself, uncle Sasuke is soooooo amazing! But then again, she slowed down when she thought about how weak she was. She sensed familiar chakra so she followed the traces and

"Oi, sis what are you doing here? she heard Boruto  
"Oni-chaaan!" she screamed in response and throw herself on him "Train with me!"  
"Hima I can't, i need to practice you know that. Jounin exams are coming."  
"I know, I know, but I'm.."  
"What is it?  
"Nothing, it's just Sarada is not here so I don't have a good sparring partner" she said innocently, she knew that he will get all worked up if the name of a Uchiha heiress would be brought up, so she laughed at loud and added "Sooooo you miss her big brother?"  
"Oi Hima!" he said with blush that started to creek on his face

She activated her Byakugan and stood in well known stance.

"Not today sis, not today" he said and sit down, he was exhausted from his earlier training  
"Okay" she said quietly, deactivating her bloodline after seeing that his chakra levels was quite low "Boruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm just tired. Sarada is already a jounin, I just don't want to be left out. I know she's smarter but.. I'm trying.." he said and when she sat beside him, he managed to lay down and get his head on her knees.

Minutes later he fell asleep. Himawari looked at her brother, he really wasn't looking that great.

"Boruto you're strong, you're gonna be perfectly fine. " she murmured softly "I'm the stupid one here."

Two hours later she woke him up and they walked together through the village. She heard whispers and giggles, her brother was popular these days.

Well he had his eyes focused on one girl, on one really pretty girl, with kinda scary but cool dad.

She hoped that Sarada will be back soon, every time Sarada went on missions without her brother he was worried all the time. He couldn't eat or sleep, now this is what you can call a true love. Himawari was extremely happy when she heard how her brother practiced in his room his love confession, she hoped though that Boruto will manage to confess soon.

"Tadaimaaa." Siblings screamed in harmony and in response their mother said  
"Okaerinasai! Dinner on the table, please wash your hands kids!"  
"Dad is still working?" Himawari asked, although she already knew the answer  
"Yeah, sorry." her mother said quietly

When Himawari saw that sad expression she jumped on her mom, and laughed.

"It's alright mummy, as long as he's safe then it's alright!" she said "Let's eat."

After dinner when her mom was trying to encourage Boruto to take his actions to finally confess to Sarada, she managed to sneak her way out of the kitchen. She took a bath and then finally she could lay on the bed and rest.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Hinata came to her room and sat beside her  
"Yes mummy, I'm just tired" she said, closing her teary eyes. She hated lying, especially to the person she loved the most  
"If there's anything that troubles you tell me." her mum said with her sweet and calming voice while she was kissing her temples  
"Oyasumi Kaaa-san"  
"Oyasuminasai."

Himawari knew that she was dreaming, but still, she couldn't wake up. That was the same nightmare as yesterday, and the same one that she had a week ago..

 _She ran, she heard scream._

" _You're so weak, so pathetic!"_

 _She stopped, she activated Byakugan, she was waiting, waiting, and then she felt the movement of the air. She managed to dodge the worst hit, but still she got hit in the left arm. And then she started to fight, she trained so hard to master the 8 trigrams 64 palms, gentle fist was her specialty so why she couldn't managed to protect herself now. She was surrounded, she started to eliminate her enemy one by one, but every time she beated one, there were two next._

" _You don't deserve to have Byakugan." She heard a whisper and felt a terrible pain in her eyes_

She screamed in the pillow. She was awake now and was hoping that no one heard her. She cried herself to sleep. Little did she know that in the shadow she was being observed.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing in the shadow and he wasn't pleased.

* * *

"Lady Hyūga is expecting you."

She stepped inside Hyūga compound as usual she got hateful glares from some of the clan members. After all she wasn't even a branch member, and yet she was training with their clan's head. She bowed when she felt her aunt's chakra signature.

"Let's begin, we shall not waste my time."

"Hai. " She said softly and then she activated her Byakugan after standing in traditional Hyūga stance, she was ready.

Hanabi Hyūga did not wait any second, she strucked immediately. Himawari was able to protect herself this time. Hanabi swiftly dodged every attack made by her niece and started to attack for real. Before Himawari could understand what's going one Hanabi connected a hit with both of her palms onto the girl's back torso. Girl lost her balance and again she got hit on her back. She landed on the ground.

"Again. " she hears her aunt cold voice

"Hai."

Hanabi moved forward first, Himawari moved almost immediately after, still she was to slow. Hanabi and Himawari attacked each other aggressively.

After four hours Himawari's breath was short, rapid, she was almost drained of chakra.

"Himawari."

"Hai?"

"You need to train more, you have to be able to protect yourself, or I will have to protect you by sealing your Byakugan. We cannot let anyone to got their hands on our kekkei genkai. Do you understand?"

Himawari only nodded, her father as Hokage managed to convince previous clan leader – her grandpa – that it is not necessary to put caged bird seals on her and Boruto. Well Boruto doesn't have Byakugan after all. Her aunt just wanted to make sure that girl is safe.

Probably.

"You're dismissed." she heard, she bowed and waited until her aunt disapeared from her view.

"Do you need assistance Himawari –sama? " she heard mocking voice of some branch member

She stands on her wooby legs, but she managed to get the hell out of that cursed compound. She walks towards forest. Damn – she was in a bad shape now, her chest hurted like hell, and what is worst she felt six chakra signature that were getting closed. Oh Kami..

"As weak as always huh?

"Go away." she said calmly activating her Byakugan

"Well you're in no position to give me order i" he spelled her surname and split to the ground,

She felt purely pissed now, she felt raged. She will not let anyone, especially that damn brat to speak badly of her family.

He wasn't the strongest shinobi that she dealt with, he had Byakugan, yes, but he also had his caged bird seal but the thing is - he was stupid.

Himawari had a good heart, she didn't want to worry anyone about this whole situation. It wasn't the first time she had to deal with those stupid guys. Although usually there were more than six of them.

She was surrounded, she thought that there is a tiny tiny little chance that she will managed to beat them all, but they had to find her after her training right? She was low on chakra but she will have to managed somehow. She didn't waste any time, she finished two of them already by single hit on the neck, they fell on the ground unconscious. Think, think. Yes! Beat the leader, the other ones will be useless. At least she hoped so.

"Is this all you've got?" she heard a whisper and then felt a blow on her back

She coughed with blood, oh well that wasn't a good sign, she dodged the next attack and kick the guy on his balls. Auntie Ino would be proud she thought when she heard a scream, then she hit his head with a back of a kunai.

"Anyone else?" she said with a smile, acting was indeed needed

The other boys looked at themselves, then they took their leader and run off. Himawari plopped down on the ground. Well it hurts she thought, and then there was only darkness.


End file.
